Heart in two
by Mystery Girl X3
Summary: Haley’s just about had it with Nathan and everything about him but he wants to prove to her that he isn’t that guy can he fix there relationship? Or will Tim and Brookes bitterness change there lives forever…
1. Truth

a/n: At one of the basketball parties at Nathan's beach house, Brook has one to many drinks and she isn't the happiest person so she tries to find revenge when she finds a letter in Nathan's dresser from Haley, she reads it aloud Haley runs out in tears and Nathan is furious because its not like Haley isn't mad enough, Haley had just found out that in the beginning when Haley just started tutoring Nathan he was just using her to screw with Lucas and she was giving him a chance to explain, he also wanted everything to go perfect for what he had planned the next day.

Nathan knocks on Haley's door hoping she would understand that he had nothing to do with it.

"what do you want Nathan, haven't you done enough? Oh do you want to use me to screw with my best friend oh wait you have already done that!" Haley snickered

" Hales I thought you understood.." Nathan said before he got cut off by Haley's rage

" I understood what exactly? That you used me I mean our whole relationship was based on a lie and for you to do something like that to Lucas! I was going to give you the benefit of the doubt ya know for a few hours I was actually starting to thing you weren't a sun of a bitch and you just fooled me again!" Haley was shocked that she was actually saying this to _Nathan Scott_ the guy she didn't even want to talk to, didn't even know a couple months ago but she didn't care her heart was aching and she was feeling deceived that he would do this again.

"Haley I didn't know Lucas then, I just wanted to be the best out there and I was threatened by him I'm sorry."

"I think I've heard you say that enough.. I keep giving you chances to make me believe you aren't such a jerk but there you go screwing it up every time!"

Tears started running down her face it was an expression he had never quite seen, like this at least face to face usually she was walking away when this expression appeared. Her red eyes were telling him how much she was hurting, the tension was so strong he had to look away and never completely connected eye contact he couldn't look at her the pain was to hard.

" I love you Nathan is that what you wanted to hear? There you go I love you but it never seems like enough, I cant tutor you anymore because its going to hurt to much. You have done this to much when you see me at school don't think about me im going to be just another girl, your old tutor and don't you once think about me your nothing to me it hurts to much if you aren't."

Nathan didn't know how to respond until the door was shutting and it finally closed in his face. Nathan knew that when she said that she loved him that it was hard and that it really meant something because she had never said that before. He didn't know what to do so he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"FINE! I MEAN YOU NEVER MEANT ANYTHING TO ME ANYWAY!" When he realized what he had done he regretted it more than anything and he wasn't sure she would forgive him this time.

Nathan was so confused that he just ran and didn't stop until he was at the river court where he saw Lucas and his other friends playing some ball. He wanted so badly to play with them and to have fun but he couldn't stop thinking of Haley and how today was supposed to be the best day of his life. He walked cautiously towards the bleachers where mouth was talking into something in his hand. When he got closer he could hear it

"and Lucas sprints to the other end of the court and is makes a lay.. when ohhh skills has just stolen the ball before he could make an awesome shot, Lucas I'm sorry but you just got owned!" mouth starts laughing

"you better shut your mouth...well..um..mouth haha! You wont be laughing after I do this!" as Lucas slurred his last word he grabs the ball from fergi and made a three pointer. "boom! Who are ya ganna make fun of now!"

"um.. hi" Nathan says uncomfortably feeling out of the group.

"Hey Nate!" Lucas comes over and leans to Nathan's ear and whispers " Haley called me and kind of told me, I was hoping you would come down, wanna talk about it?"

"Yea.. I'm just afraid she wont forgive me this, time man I'm in for it, what did she say."

"she's really hurt I wont get into details till you talk to me to get your side of the story." Lucas said not wanting to take sides

FLASHBACK

"Nathan are you even listening to me?" Haley said with a giggle

"huh what oh sorry I was to busy staring at your beauty. Have I ever told you how beautiful you are? I love who you are…I love you Haley." Nathan said hoping so badly that she would say the same thing but she never did never every time he said those words she never said them back he was just hoping soon she would open up and say something then just dodging it .Was just an uneasy couple of seconds until Haley tried to break the ice.

"Well umm.. thank you do you um.. know the answer to number two..?" even though deep inside she felt the same its just she didn't find the courage to say it. All she wanted to do is kiss him and tell him how she felt. Little did she know all he wanted was the same and that was what he was planning to do tomorrow, he was going to buy a dozen roses make a great dinner for them to enjoy and he would hopefully get to tell her how he felt and get the kiss he was craving so badly the one that would change his life.

END OF FLASH BACK

Now that he thought about it, it was all a blur only would that happen in his imagination after what had happened. He knew he loved her but he didn't know how to really let her know. He was dying inside to know that she loved him but he couldn't do anything like he was looking inside a glass container at himself drowning and he couldn't do a thing.

A/n: hope you liked the first chapter I will update soon! Please tell me how it was!


	2. The letter

Chapter 2

A/n: it's a week after the whole Nathan Haley fiasco and she is still not talking to him not that he's trying to talk to her. He is trying to give her space but all she wants to do is make up and talk but she knows that he felt her pain and didn't want to make it stronger.

"Hales are you going to freeze him out forever?" Lucas said trying to sound concerned.

"Its not like he has tried to talk to me and what he did really hurt me who's on my side? Its involving my heart to not only big shot Nathan Scott's." Haley responded quickly and quietly so no one else could hear what she was saying.

"You know he didn't do it brook did and if you hold this grudge, hales when are you going to have time to live." Lucas urged to try and make Haley budge.

"fine I miss him I want to see his smile I want to hug him and be around him I mean I need him but I'm not sure if he feels the same way." Haley said and Lucas could tell she was frustrated.

When Lucas was about to respond the bell rang to tell the students that class was over a stamped of students went past them when they were gone Lucas found that he was the only one in the class room.

School dragged by and when it was over Haley couldn't wait to get into her room and to just lay onto her bed and cuddle with her teddy bear.

When Tim and the team went around her and blocking her from going anywhere.

"get out of my way before I make you!" Haley barked at Tim the weakest one that was around her she wasn't in the mood to talk to the biggest idiot in the school.

" I just wanted you to know that Nathan is going on a trip with us guys so he cant be with you not that he would want to be he told us how much he hated you and how pitiful you are he's even changing his tutor cause you are such an ugly.." he was cut off by Nathan who was pushing by one of the teammates.

" what are you doing Tim? what did you do!" he was getting madder by the second he saw everyone blocking Haley from getting out and saw her eyes filled with held back tears he could she was biting her lip and if she let go tears would be streaming down her petite face.

"don't worry Nathan your secret is safe with me if you felt that way about me why didn't you just say it to my face!" Haley screamed and pushed her way out and ran.

Haley couldn't stop she wouldn't until she ended up at Lucas's and ended up pouring all her problems on him. He was her best friend and was like her brother when she was done sobbing she hugged him and thanked him and she was off to face her problems.

When she saw the massive house she wasn't afraid somehow it gave her strength she stomped right up to the door and hit it three times when Nathan opened the door.

"Haley I didn't.." Nathan was cut off once again by Haley she had a habit of that when she was mixed emotions

"save it you don't care about me and I was stupid to fall for you I gave you my heart and if that's not good enough than I'm no good enough for you I kept on putting myself out there for you and you blew it."

She stared at him for a second until she saw him going towards her, her feet felt like they were glued to the floor until she felt his lips meet hers

"Nathan what was that u know u didn't want to do it!" Haley paused

"no I wanted to I really wanted to."

"yea" Haley said then did something she would have never expected she jumped up and rapped her arms around his neck while she gave him a long meaningful kiss.

Now that was all Haley could think about and he was with his friends she kept on doubting herself and thinking ' I bet it wasn't anything just a game he's playing its all just a big joke! My luck right?'

When her door bell rang she quickly ran to it hoping it was Nathan to reassure her but no it was Tim.

"what do you want?" Haley said impatient

"oh I just wanted to tell you that Nathan was playing you he really never liked you."

"so our kiss meant nothing?" Haley said in rebuttal

"haha he actually did it ha! You've been tricked once and then you believe the next one your so easy! He hates you get over it and get a life!"

when she heard that her eyes swelled and she slammed the door she could hear him snicker even through the door.

She knew it was to good to be true so she wrote in her diary what had happened and to I quote ' never trust popular people again or this will happen' and next to that was a arrow that lead to a picture she just took of herself it was a girl with pale skin with red watery eyes and in her eyes was pain and she promised herself she would never go back to that never.

FLASHBACK

"Mom? Dad? Are you home? Um.. I guess not I wonder what this letter is from?"

Haley ran up the stairs into her room to see who the letter was for. When she looked at the address section there wasn't one so she had to open it just to see who it was for. She didn't know that it would have changed her life. The letter said

Dear Haley,

I know I screwed up but I wanted you to know that it wasn't me who gave brook that letter it was all her and I kept that in my dresser because I looked at it every time I opened that drawer I will do anything to get you to believe me hales I need you. A couple of months ago I didn't even know you but know I don't think I can live without you I did screw up and I'm sorry and whatever Tim says don't believe him he's just jealous and threatened by you but no more will he hurt you and if he does we will have a talk with a few punches I wont let him hurt you I wont let anyone I screwed up but I'm hoping that you will give me a second chance because if you do I will never let you go I promise. I will love you always and forever just give me that chance. I need you to give me that chance because I love you. Oh and that kiss meant something it meant everything to me I wouldn't have changed it for the world and I would never change you never. Your perfect the way you are and your everything that I want.

Nathan

END OF FLASHBACK

When she was about to finish her entry she picked up the phone and once more dialed Nathan's number she had done this repeatedly for the past couple of hours until she heard a knock on her window she looked and there was the last and first person she wanted to talk to, Nathan. She walked over slowly and looked around him to see if he was with anyone even though she had and urge to leave him out there she saw that he had a black eye and he was bleeding.

"why are you here?" Haley asked harshly

"I needed to see you what Tim said was a lie I mean it and that kiss did mean something at least to me!" Nathan said in a high pitch voice

"It did to me too. But why would u want to see me there are so many other girls who want you why go through the trouble with me?" Haley questioned

"because hales I don't want the other girls I want you!" when he said that Haley smiled and kissed him

"are you okay?" Haley asked with concern because she had remembered what he had said in the letter.

"yea I'm fine now that I'm with you." Nathan said but then said "I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you this I'm just stressed by my dad and my team but they don't matter now only you do."

"is there anything I can do to help you?" Haley asked

"can I stay the night.." Nathan said uneasily

Haley walked to her door and closed it softly

A/n: I hope you liked it leave reviews please! I will update promise! Tell me your input I would love to know


	3. brooke doesnt know

A/n: Haley and Nathan have been through a lot but what will happen when they go on a double date with Lucas and Peyton when Brooke is coming to say sorry to Peyton then finds Lucas there with her. This chapter is going to lead up to the double dating.

---------------------------------

Ring Ring

As Nathan picks up his phone Haley wakes up at the sudden motion and sees that her dream wasn't a dream at all. Then she smiles to herself and thought of the letter and the wonderful kiss she had gotten yesterday. She moved her head to see what Nathan's expression is after him being with her the whole night, even if it was him just sleeping over it was a big deal to her and she wondered if it was for him too. When she saw his eyes on her she felt like he was seeing right through her clothes she moved uneasily when she notices his arm around her and then she laid on his chest. She felt wanted like someone needed her for something.

Nathan saw that he had woken Haley up. Her hair was the same as it was last night in ponytails but now it was a little messier, at night Nathan had noticed she moved in her sleep so he thought that was how it happened her moving at night didn't bother him though he thought it was kind of cute. Nathan couldn't fall asleep last night so he just stared at Haley sleeping even though it was dark the lights from the road hit her face perfectly and how he loved being next to her he felt like he was in the right spot that being there was where he was supposed to be.

"hello?" Nathan said into his phone, "oh hey Luke what's up?"

As Haley looks at him, she could see his face turn annoyed.

"Fine ill ask her but if she says no then we aren't doing it." Nathan replies on the phone while turning towards Haley and closing his phone. " good morning sunshine!" Nathan said sarcastically with a laugh.

" if it wasn't for you I would still be dreaming, want to know my dream! I know you do well this guy named Nathan his friends were being jerks and I was mad at him but then we kissed and I got a letter from him and then he ended up sleeping over. Funny right?" Haley replied with a smile

" I had the same dream but you forgot one thing the hottest boy in the school named Nathan now that's how you should say it, catchy title for me right I know!" Nathan corrected her " oh and guess what! It wasn't a dream!" Nathan said then kissed her. When it ended Haley saw Nathan's signature smirk it made her laugh.

" Now what does Luke want? And what do you have to ask me! I wanna know." Haley said impatiently

" well he wants to go on a date with Peyton and he wants us to go too, like on a double date." Nathan said it very slowly not knowing how Haley would respond because he knew brooke had become one of her closer friends.

"As long as its okay to bail whenever?" Haley questioned

"whenever you want." Nathan assured her " and the hot Nathan will even go with you!"

Then Haley smiles and pulls Nathan close to her so close she could feel his breath on her neck, then she moves her lips on his and she feels his had grab her neck and then she puts her hands through his hair. All of a sudden she feels his tongue pushing trough her lips and she gladly allowed him to, when Nathan's phone rings he tries to ignore it but Haley moved and got it.

"Nathan's cell phone Haley speaking!" Haley says delighted.

"hey tutor girl I was calling you but you didn't awncer so I went to check to see if you were okay and then I saw you and tall dark and handsome getting some lip action!" Brooke now screaming with excitement in the phone Haley had to push it away from her ear. "Are you guys done making out?"

" it depends on how Nathan feels I still feel a erg to lip lock a little more!" Haley said in the phone sarcastically laughing as Nathan looks at her surprised.

Then all of a sudden the door slams opens and Brooke is there "Now that is just disgusting! I didn't have to know what you want to do with basketball star over there."

Now Nathan is playing basketball on his phone and at that he looks up and gives Brooke a confused stare but then continues with his game.

"I just wanted to know what you are doing today I want to hang out and go shopping! pleasee." Brooke said with a puppy face

" I um cant I..I have a dentist appointment yea that's it and then I have to go with my family yea with Nathan.." Haley said uneasy knowing she didn't have to lie but she didn't think she could take Brooke being torn apart from Peyton and Lucas together.

Haley giggles nervously and tells Brooke to come in and talk to her. Brooke than sits on the bed and asked Nathan what he is doing here so early but Haley replies before he could.

" he kinda stayed the night.." as Haley says those words Brooke jumped off the bed and replied

" You didn't and then I just sat on the bed and eww please say you didn't not that I'm not all for it but I just sat on the bed and who knows what you did!" Brooke says in horror.

" no we didn't I swear just some kissing and then I went to sleep I promise we didn't do anything!" Haley said to calm her down.

"Oh man I could have had all the dirty details first come on Haley!" Brooke said disappointed and all Haley could do was stare at her with confusion " oh and Haley James! When did you start lip locking with one of the Scott brothers?" Brooke asked

" umm.. well yesterday I was kinda telling him off when he kissed me." Haley answered blushing

" Nat that's the way to go that always makes me forgive the guys!" Brooke said with a wink and a giggle

"what about this." Nathan replies as he moves towards Haley and kisses her but to brooke it looked like he was eating her face when Brooke shrieks

"okay I don't need a show! Nathan unhand her and stop eating her face or at least when I'm here!" Brooke said in disgusts and runs out the door.

They both start laughing and then Haley remembers that they have a double date and feels bad because Brooke doesn't even know about it like they were doing it behind her back and now it was part her problem because she didn't tell her. And she didn't have to say that lie it was her choice.

A/n: hope you liked it and next chapter is double date!


	4. double date

The double date! Haley knows that she didn't have to lie and that's what is tearing her apart and she wasn't sure if she could go through this behind Brooke's back because they had just become friends and she didn't want to ruin that.

------------

As Nathan and Haley were approaching Peyton's house to meet Lucas and Peyton for the date Nathan could feel Haley's grip getting tighter and tighter on his hand until he felt her nails digging into his skin.

"Haley its going to be okay I promise I'm here." Nathan said pulling her closer.

When Nathan pulled her into his chest she could smell an aroma of cologne. As they walked closer he could feel her get even more tense so each step he would hold her tighter and pull her even closer to him.

As Nathan knocked on the door it felt like going deeper and deeper into hell to Haley. After no one answered the walked in. not knowing what they were going to see.

" Nathan she didn't answer maybe she isn't here or worse maybe she is here with Lucas." Haley said it with a disgusted face because she didn't want to think of her best friend doing well you get what I mean.

" nonsense they knew we were COMING" Nathan was cut off by Haley's shriek

"oh my god I'm sorry for intruding um we will just leave!" Haley said trying to get out of the room.

As Haley and Nathan went to the front door Lucas and Peyton were trying to find all of the clothes that they had thrown off of each other. When they were decent they ran up the street to stop Nathan and Haley.

" you guys stop come on lets go to dinner we just some time to kill and we ended up using more time then we wanted to."

" No its okay well leave you two alone to do whatever you want." Haley responded

" please I'm beginning you.. I really want to go out with you guys please." Peyton begged

" fine." Haley finally said after a long pause

when they got to the restaurant they sat down at one of the tables against the walls. Haley thought there was something creepy about this place.

When a woman in a mini skirt and fishnet stockings came and said "may I take your order." When Haley looked up she wished she hadn't the woman was hardly wearing anything a white almost see through tub top with slits in it.

" excuse me for a second." Haley said quickly " you guys I think we should leave and go somewhere at least decent with clothed waiters!" Haley said harshly

then they finally got out of there and went to the restaurant next to this one.

" okay this is a little better." Haley said not satisfied

as they sat down they were in one of the booths next to a wall to get privacy. And then a half way decent waiter came.

"can I take your order." A woman in dark jeans and a blue polo shirt asked

"yea can I have coke and the special." Lucas started off

"yes you may. Next?" she responded

" I would like the mozzarella sticks for all of us and spaghetti for me and sprit please" Peyton said after a pause in the conversation

" I would like chicken tenders and some fries with a wild cherry Pepsi." Haley said

" I would like a medium rare steak with Italian spices and the same drink as her. The one who is gorgeous and is the only one I love." As he pointed to Haley he could see the smile appear on her face as well as the red.

When Haley heard that she felt the tan disappear from her face and red replace it.

When the waitress was done she was about to walk away when

" oh I forgot let me lock you guys in!" as she said that she was closing these two bars together like a jail cell

" um what are you doing?" Haley asked getting a little freaked out

" today is lock in didn't you read the sign outside" the waitress said making a confused facial expression. " we usually lock people in anyway for there privacy and so our _girls _can make an amazing entrance."

"girls..?" Haley questioned but the waitress was already gone

after a couple of minutes the food had arrived and they ate as fast as they could not because they wanted to leave but because they hadn't eaten anything but that all day.

As they finished up the food a women was passing out drinks and gave them each one then they heard someone on the mic

"testing one two three" a mans voice said into the mic " okay tonight is the mans night so enjoy!" as he walked off you could see women walk on with robs on and Haley dreaded what would happen next

"Peyton!" Haley said in a whisper but very upset. But Lucas and Peyton were to busy finding each others tongues again then the bars opened up and two women in thongs and no tops came in so Haley ran to the bathroom hoping that they would go away by the time she returned so she washed up her face and put on a little blush. When she walked back she was terrified at the scene.

Meanwhile 

Lucas and Peyton were still at each other but Nathan felt weird with two topless girls next to him while Haley was gone.

"I'm kind of in a relationship so can you go like get someone else.." Nathan said drifting off hoping Haley would come back soon

" oh yes I can tell because she is right next to you!" the blond said mockingly

" what ever if you don't this then I'm fine" she said winking and walking away she was the one he wished would stay cause she at least had a top

then the blond grabbed Nathan's hands and was about o place them on her breasts but he pulled away but she wasn't giving up that easy she then went on his lap and pushed her lips on his and pushed her tongue through but he pushed her away

"get away!" Nathan screamed now getting frustrated but she seemed like she was looking at something else

" is that your girlfriend.." she said staring at Haley with watered eyes with anger and pain

" yea she is!" Nathan said proud that he wasn't lying

" not anymore!" Haley screamed running out of the restaurant as Brooke came in.

" hey Nat what happened with hER!" Nathan could see her dimples fade away. Brooke couldn't believe what she was seeing her best friend and her ex eating each others faces like its normal " and I was actually going to say I was sorry to you Peyton sawyer! Your such a back stabber!" Brooke bawled then she ran out red face teary eyed and all.

---------------

A/n: I know this chapter is depressing but I had to do this one for the next chapter!


	5. Will You?

A/n: this chapter going to be a Haley chapter realizing things she didn't even understand

--------

as Haley laid on her bed tears falling down her face onto her pillow. All she could think of was Nathan kissing that girl she wanted so badly to ask him what happened why wasn't she good enough for him? But she was to furious to ask so she tried her hardest to hold it in the back of her head until the morning to sleep.

HALEYS DREAM 

As Haley walked to gym she was overwhelmed by a chill. She had no clue why but she didn't care she just kept walking. When she got to the doors she opened them cautiously when they where opened there was all of her friends. She didn't get it but walked over to them.

" _hey guys what's happening your not in my gym class..?" Haley asked confused still not making eye contact with Nathan_

_but they never answered her so once again she asked but still no answer they acted like they didn't even see her._

_Then she saw Brooke in the corner so she ran over to her seeing that she was crying_

" _Brooke are you okay?" Haley asked feeling horrible that she hadn't come sooner._

" _He loves her!! Why not me what does she have that I don't!" she wailed_

" _Brooke its going to be okay you'll find someone else." Haley said trying to stop her tears from falling down her very pale cheeks but they only came harder._

" _I don't want anyone else, without him I'm nothing." she said in a whisper as she started to disappear Haley couldn't understand what was happening until Brooke was gone. _

_She started to panic but didn't know what she was panicking about until she heard her name being called so she turned her head and saw gigi in mouth's hands cuddling up with him still calling her name._

" _its almost your turn to find your true love see I found mine!" gigi said with a giggle and had excitement in her eyes_

" _your umm what?" Haley asked confused _

" _your true love silly oh shh its Nathan's turn!" Haley was thinking of what she was going to say when he called her name was she going to humiliate him in front of everyone or was she going to go over into his arms and forget about the girl?_

" I would like to have Emily as my true love." Nathan said looking straight into Haley's eyes as the women who he kissed last night walk over as he grabbed her and embraced her like he did with Haley. When she saw him with someone else she felt a ton of jealousy run through her body.

Until she jerked up and was surrounded in total darkness. She frantically looked around to figure out where she was and why she was in a cold sweat. Until she remembered the kiss and what had happened.

When her breath finally stopped panicking she thought it would be a good Idea to sleep a little more than to take a bath.

When she was awake again it was noon, a little later than Haley wished for but she was glad she didn't have any more dreams or what was to her a nightmare.

As she started the water to make a warm bath she went to her room to find a cd to play.

When she was done looking the only thing to fit her mood was nothing so she decided to put on the radio

When she had taken off her clothes and went into the bath 'walk away' began to play

Then after the song ended she heard a familiar voice on the radio. she thought it was Nathan but it couldn't have been right? The person requested 'your beautiful' from james blunt

This was one of the songs Nathan and Haley would play when they were in the car together and she couldn't take listening to it so she put her towel on to go and turn it off. Until a hand grasped hers to not let her stop it

"Haley James, I love you and it will always be like that, I didn't kiss that women and I don't think I would be able to because the only one I want to kiss is you." Nathan says with wet eyes

"I don't care anymore, I don't care about any of it!" Haley said with wondering if that was to harsh

"Haley please just please." Nathan said getting discouraged

"please what?" as Haley said that Nathan pushed his lips on hers, not rough but not to light. It was just perfect.

When Haley got unshocked from his bold move she was going to tell him off but ended up kissing him some more until she stopped because she knew that something wasn't right

Then Nathan kneeled on one knee and said..

"Haley James your all that I want and everything I need. You're the love of my life and the one who keeps me alive. Without you I don't know what I would do but it wouldn't have been good. Now I am on my knee now to express how I feel, so Haley James will you marry me?"

"um.. uh.." Haley was shocked by this "yes" she said with a huge smile

when he heard that he jumped up and embraced her with a huge kiss.

-----------------

A/n: see it's a good one lol sorry that it took so long


	6. faithful or not?

A/n: see I made it happy! But now we have to get to Brooke and yeah well I don't know what to write hope you like it

23NaleyLVR23- I wasn't going to write until the summer but because you asked here ya go! I hope you like it cause I think your the only one who reads

-------

Haley still couldn't catch her breath even though Nathan had asked her several hours ago. The thought of him actually asking her made her get goose bumps all over again. She had to tell someone and knew that someone was Lucas as it had always been.

When Haley went to Lucas's door she heard yelling. When she finally opened the door a vase was two inches from smashing into her pale but still gorgeous face.

"I hate Both of you why don't you just go and have sex for all I care!" Brooke screamed as she looked at Haley and realized that her bad aim almost cost Haley's face "I'm sorry." Brooke choked out to Haley as Brooke grasped Haley's wrist practically running out of Lucas's room before she could say the good news.

"I.. I cant take this!!" Brooke wailed when they finally got to their apartment. Haley was dying to tell someone the good news but no one seeming in the happy mood so she just kept quiet and didn't talk

"Its going to be okay I promise it may not be soon but think the more time that you are.. um" Haley had to think of a way to say terribly miserable but not so depressing " so unhappy. You will be okay I know it!"

"Yeah sure that's from tutor girl who is in her own problems telling me that its going to be okay." Brooke said with anger but not meaning it towards Haley

"Actually me and Nathan.."

"Are never going to work out! Get it through your head he is a jock and you actually think he's being faithful to you! Yeah well he isn't I mean that's what I thought with Lucas and look at us now! Him sneaking around with Peyton my ex-best friend!" Brooke sobbed

Hearing about Nathan made her heart beat faster but then hearing what Brooke had to say about him made her chest feel tight and she started to wheeze.

"Haley are.. are you okay?" Brooke said wiping the tears from her eyes which now were full of worry ness.

"I'm.. fine." Haley gasped while running out the door to the river court.

MEANWHILE

Nathan's heart was still beating fast from the morning and from Haley's kisses after she had said yes. He didn't know what he was going to do but he knew that Haley would be his for the rest of his life and that's how he wanted it. He didn't know who to tell first and ended up at Karen's café hoping that Karen could give him advice.

"Hi Karen!" Nathan said with a smile that every girl in Tree Hill loved.

"Hey Nathan what brings you here without the guys?" Karen said noticing how happy Nathan looked.

"This!" he replied showing her the box that the ring once belonged in but now it belonged on Haley's finger, resembling a promise to be together forever.

"and I'm hoping she said yes?" Karen asked but knew there was no reason to ask because she could see the answer on his face.

"she said.." Nathan said staring at the empty box and began to smile "she said yes!"

he never knew that this would be so exhausting. To think that Haley would be his only girl for the rest of his life.

MEANWHILE

Haley was panting now not ever running that fast in her life. Never wishing to talk to Lucas so much. As she stepped on the river court tears began to stream down her cheeks as she realized no one was there which made her feel even more alone. She then slowly walked over to the bleachers and slowly sat down tears still streaming down her cheeks. The thought of saying yes to Nathan Scott to be his forever brought so much joy to her but the thought of him sneaking around and maybe following his fathers foot steps and going to someone else was tearing Haley apart.

"Now why would a pretty girl like you be all alone on a.. um river court?" a voice sweetly said behind Haley.

As Haley turned around she was surprised to see who it was.

------------

A/n: surprises surprises!!!!


End file.
